


Stories

by Muverhaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: 这是一篇肖根与Supercorp的crossover。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇肖根与Supercorp的crossover。

雨夜，一栋旧式建筑在暴风雨交织的黑夜中伫立，露出半边粗糙的混凝土结构，如果不是屋内偶尔闪烁的灯光，看起来倒像是很早之前就已经被废弃的样子。偌大的雨滴打在屋顶，发出空洞般的声响。  
这是仿老式西部的酒吧，酒吧的门大开着，地上躺着三两个男人，身下的血迹跟滴落的雨水交织，汇合成一股流向门外。  
一个黑发小个子女人踩着黑色短靴从酒吧里走了出来，略带嫌弃地踹开了横在两扇门中间的男人，稍稍使劲，大门嘎吱一声被关上了。  
屋子里七歪八扭地倒着更多的人，空气中弥漫着一股血腥味，夹杂在暴雨特有潮湿的味道中，让人并不怎么感觉舒适。  
卡座上面对面坐着另外两个女人，其中一个刚包扎好自己受伤的手腕，白色的纱布上映出点点红晕。另一个稍稍闭着眼，一手搭在桌上的酒杯上，身上也带着血迹，却不是自己的。  
“你们可真是一团糟。”刚才走出去关上门的女人又反折了回来，从吧台底下掏出了一些纸巾，随手扔在了桌上。桌子一角还残留着几滴殷红的血滴，但相比之下已经是最干净的一张了。  
“刚才可真是谢谢了。”女人活动了一下自己包扎好的手腕，抬起头冲她笑得妖孽，声音仿佛掺了蜜，听不出是真心还是虚伪的意味，“你可以叫我Root，你叫……”她轻轻凑了过去，盯着女人胸前的铭牌看了一会，“Gray.”  
被唤了名字的女人眉头刹那间蹙起，又在瞬间恢复了面无表情的模样，面对对方的靠近本能地贴了过去。一阵狂风吹过，吹动着树枝敲打着窗，离她们最远的一扇残缺的窗户摇摇欲坠，女人斜眼瞥了那破碎的玻璃，干脆掏出枪往上面连开了两枪，可怜的残片被打得粉碎。  
“Gray，麻烦再给我们上两杯龙舌兰日落。”Root兴奋地吹了声口哨，伸手叫道，这位深藏不露的吧台小姐似乎对自己的工作极为不满，在听到她的招呼后翻起了白眼，却老老实实地收回了枪走回了吧台，一脸不耐烦的模样倒是异常可爱。  
Lena喝完了杯子里威士忌，两个人闹出的声响略大，之前好不容易用酒压抑下去的辛辣味又在胃里翻滚，空气冰冷又掺杂着几丝令人倒胃口的铁锈味——毫无疑问，死亡的味道。她一手缩在大衣的口袋里，拇指在光滑的表盘上轻划，仿佛这样就能减周遭环境带来的不适似的。  
沉默间，酒保小姐已经端上了两杯橘红色的鸡尾酒，Lena接过小抿了一口，柠檬汁的酸味几乎盖过了所有酒精的味道，显得格外突兀，她不知不觉皱起了眉，还没等开口对这杯调得失败的酒发表评论，对面的女人又先开了口。  
“看起来调酒并不是我们炮仗小姐的专长。”  
Root似乎喜欢上了调戏那位随时可以往她们脑门上开两枪的Gray小姐，Lena轻叹了一声，药物加长时间的精神紧绷，她的头疼得厉害，眼前两个人她都不认识，只是阴差阳错被两人所救，但这并不意味着她可以相信她们。一个突然冒出来声称自己信仰着真实存在的上帝的疯子，跟一个看着普通却能面不改色心不跳地射杀一群专业杀手的调酒师？CEO再次捏紧了手中的表。  
又是一个响雷，雨势磅礴，从没有玻璃阻挡的空窗子灌进来，地上积起了水洼，一股水流分散成几股，弯弯扭扭向她们流了过来。被淋湿的大衣在冷风的呼啸下更显冰冷，Root扯了扯衣领。Gray又翻了个白眼，收拾起被风吹落了一地的广告、便签、报纸之类的纸张，扔进了壁炉的火堆中，又扒来几块黑炭，把火生得更旺了些。走回吧台拖出了个篮子，把酒柜上的酒一股脑都扫进了篮子，最后把篮子砸在两人面前。  
“来去两条路都被积水淹没了，至少这场雨停之前没人进得来，也没人出得去。”Gray站在Root身边，被紧盯的女人自觉往里挪了一个位置让她坐了下去，自然得仿佛她们认识了多年一样。  
这将会是一个漫长的夜晚。

Lena没有刻意去数自己究竟喝了多少杯，直到大脑有些陷入混沌的迹象。她们坐得更贴近了壁炉些，燃烧得正旺的火光使人感觉到了温暖，一种很令人怀念的温暖。好像在曾经的哪个冬天，她也是这样坐在谁的家里，在一个温暖而沉醉的怀抱里。  
“Lena Luthor.”当她说出自己的名字时，眼前两个女人并不显得吃惊，好像早就知道，但她庆幸的是她们没有如之前遇到的其他人一样对自己的姓氏发出评价。“我的哥哥显然并不想让我赶到后天在纽约市举行的博览会现场，”Lena半眯起眼睛盯着窗户上的泥点，又像是要穿透黑夜看出点什么东西，“他派了人半途拦截我，把我绑架上了他运送武器的私人飞机上。”  
“我收到了一个号码，相关号码。”Root挺直了腰，身子却往前倾，手里一杯酒摇晃来摇晃去，始终没有往嘴里送去。  
又是那一套上帝说辞。Lena皱了皱眉，把视线挪回到了跟她们保持着一定距离的Gray身上，调酒师小姐正拿着一整瓶酒往嘴里倒，听着Root不着边际的话，不觉奇怪，反而一副很理所应当的模样。  
不用问，按照黑客的说法，“相关号码”指向了Lex的飞机，于是她意外地救下了飞机上的Lena，接着就是一些汽车追逐，雨夜枪战之类的事情了。  
Lena的手又开始在手表上滑动，脑海里有个声音，甚至能压抑在外面的雷声，不停在她耳边低吼，按下它。CEO摇了摇头，一张带着笑容的脸出现在眼前又很快消失，唯独清晰的是那双含泪的眼睛，那眼睛透着雾，却又那么明亮，如划破黑暗的光，停留在了她的身上。  
“我不相信人类。”Lena不太清楚自己为什么要提到这些，大约记得是谁先提议用酒换故事的。Root是一个很奇怪的人，Gray也是，也许她跟怪人们在一起才更自在。  
“赞成。”Root忽然兴奋地应和，那杯被她拿了又放的威士忌不知何时也见了底，“bad codes，我相信机器，而不是人类。”  
The Machine.  
Root重读了这两个单词，Lena注意到了这一点，Gray显然也注意到了，但也只是瞟了对方一眼。  
“但有一个人是例外。”Root突然皱起了眉，一些场景闪现在了脑海之中，话就已经先于思维出来了，“她信任我。”  
信任。  
Lena感觉到了心口的一阵刺痛，很难说清究竟是为何，身体本能上对于对方即将说出的话有点畏怯——Root提到了最致命的一点。  
“一开始只是机器的命令……”  
(她又开始重读那个词语了。)  
“我从来没有遇到过那么可爱的人，明明一枪就能崩掉我的脑袋。我们第一次组队比我想象之中的有趣得多，严格来说，我绑架了她，然后她跟我说合作只是因为相信机器，而不是我。”Root盯着跳动的火光，述说像是身体未经过大脑擅自做出的本能行为，但她没打算停下来，“但最后她还是折返回来救了我，并把我打昏关了起来，那是第一次。”第一次有人会特意把我的生死放在心上……  
“他们去执行一个危险的任务，鉴于我之前做过的……黑入绑架威胁杀人一类的事，他们把我锁在一个图书馆里。然后她主动来找我，一边黑着脸威胁说我不要想动歪脑筋，一边为我打开了脚上的锁环。”Root若有所思地回忆着，嘴角扬起一抹得意的笑。“机器跟我说他们遇到了危险，我就去了，然后独自落入了我们敌人的手里，被废掉了一只耳朵。”黑客点了点自己的耳后，Lena这才看到对方耳后挂着一个人工耳蜗。  
“我没想到她居然又专程回来救我。火辣，别扭，又诚实的小炮仗。”  
Gray低着头，看不清脸上的表情，如果不是稍稍向她们这边偏过的头，就如一个彻底置身事外之人。随着Root的话，她将酒瓶拿起的动作有些僵硬，似乎想隐藏些什么。  
“我欺骗过她，把她的位置出卖给敌人换取自己需要的信息，还利用她。”回忆到了什么更为兴奋的事，Root伸手抢过了Gray手里的酒，Gray狠狠地抬起头，一脸被激怒的模样，手甚至摸在了腰间的枪套上。黑客只是调皮地冲调酒师小姐眨了眨眼，对对方的反应不慌反笑，在Gray被惹怒的眼神中给自己倒下半杯酒。  
“但她依然相信你？”即使是没有被酒精侵袭的大脑，对于Lena Luthor来说也很难理解这样的事情，更别提现在。  
屋外的暴雨已经小了很多，扑打在窗上的激烈声响也平缓了下来，Gray抢回了她手里的半瓶威士忌，Root的手指如敲打键盘般规律地敲打着桌面，仿佛刚才发生的一出跟她都没什么关系，很难说她是故意还是潜意识，一个词被重复地敲下。  
一个名字:Shaw。  
“是的，她依然相信我。”  
“现在呢？”  
Root的动作猛然僵在了原地，所有的一切都是清晰的，是她切身经历过的，但一切又是模糊的，她想不起具体的地点，具体的时间，还有具体的人。“我们经历了一场战争，一场惨烈的战争，付出了惨痛的代价……”  
一张脸在火花中逐渐成型，黑客眨了眨眼，黑夜中劈下了一道闪电，整个酒吧瞬间亮如白昼，Root一时间晃了眼，周围再落入空寂的黑暗中时，那张脸又不见了。于是她匆匆收敛起了刚才一瞬间难以控制的失落，调笑又重回嘴角，看向了因自己的话而感困扰的CEO:“轮到你了。”  
Lena又喝完了杯子里的酒，长时间紧绷的神经隐隐作痛，她甚至能听到耳边血管跳动的声音，酒吧里的钟时针滴滴答答指向了四，她才注意到那个钟的图案，一个隐藏在红与蓝之后巨大的S。  
它蕴含着某种含义。  
这样一个钟在这种充斥着旧西部硬汉气息的酒吧里过于违和了。  
“信任对我来说是一件很难的事情。”Lena尝试着不让自己胡思乱想，Root的每一句话都让她难以理解，但最后每一条思绪都指向了同一个地方，同一个人。  
Kara Danvers.  
“我的哥哥是臭名昭著的Lex Luthor，当我搬到纳欣诺市的时候，没有人相信Luthor家的小女儿是带着善意来的……除了一个人。但她口口声声说着永远都会在我身边，永远都不会伤害我，最后却残忍地背叛了我。”  
“信任问题，永远都是信任问题。”Root食指摩挲着自己耳后的人工耳蜗，“所以我说人类只是错误出生在世界上的错误代码，那些我们做过的愚蠢的事，只是因为没有人给我们设定正确的道路，科技不一样，电脑不会撒谎，比人更亲切。”  
Lena的嘴唇微微颤抖，若是之前，她一定毫不犹豫地赞同这个女人的想法，那么多痛苦，折磨与伤痛，就像一张巨大的网将她困在其中，她努力地寻找着摆脱的方法，却没意识到自己早就被困牢，随着她的挣扎，这张名为黑暗的网只会越收越紧。  
只有人类，只有人类会被这些黑暗负面的情绪困扰。  
可也只有人类，才能体会到世界上那些美好的东西，Kara Danvers就是她昏暗的生活里出现过最美好的存在。  
Root偏着头，人工耳蜗里的电流声逐渐变强，最终形成了完整的语言：“好吧，她又来纠正我了，只有人类才有那么多未知的可能性，即使走错了一步，还能有千万种迂回的办法回到正轨。”  
冷风从空荡荡的窗户里钻了进来，方才最后一个闪电过后，雷鸣声也停了。Lena沉默，从怀里掏出了那块表，表盘上由于冷热交替布满了薄薄的一层水雾，她无法否认，无法否认自己渴望走回所谓的“正轨”，Kara一次又一次地出现在她面前试图把她从痛苦中拉扯出来，讽刺的是，Kara本身就是自己的痛苦之源，从始至终都是她自己过不去这道坎罢了。  
Gray一直没有说话，将一颗橄榄放进口中，有种异样苦涩的香味。她扭头盯着火苗投在墙壁上舞动的倒影，脚边歪歪扭扭摆落着数个空瓶子，她大概是她们之中喝得最多的一个。  
“有一台老式收音机，只能磕磕巴巴发出一些微乎其微的声音，所有人都认定它坏掉了，有人认为应该丢弃它，有人认为应该修好它。”壁炉里的火焰燃烧发出噼里啪啦的声音，Gray轻飘飘地开了口，她的虹膜上泛着血丝，长时间缺乏休息的杰作，“有一个女人，是世界上最厉害的黑客，她看到了这台收音机，她没有试图去修复，也没有如垃圾一样置之不理，而是去仔细地聆听收音机发出的那些最微弱的嗡嗡的声音，于是她听到了系统的噪点。”  
Root微微抬起了头，眼里没有了之前的轻浮，有什么东西在悄悄地抹去她记忆中的阴影。  
“有人跟我说过，宇宙并不是由物质组成，而是由各种形，真实的世界并不真实，我们每个人都是模拟中的一环，但即使是系统的噪点，也能找到合适的节奏。”  
合适的节奏……Lena觉得自己一定是喝得太多了，所有的思绪都被打散成灰，伴随着她的视线，又渐渐融合在了一起，融合成一个点，落在了她手里的那块表上，有什么东西从心底咆哮着挣脱出来。  
Kara.  
从来都是Kara，Kara Danvers或是Supergirl，作为Lena Luthor的守护者，陪伴者与聆听者，她们早就一齐敲响了鼓点，只是被那些分贝过大的噪音掩盖住了她们的琴瑟和鸣。她早该想通的，那么多次答案就在眼前，接近得就在她伸手就能触碰到的地方，但她一直被那些负面的情绪遮掩住了双眼。  
“后来呢？”Lena把手表放回了大衣的口袋中，身体似是适应了这恶劣的环境，呼啸的狂风也没那么冻人了。  
Gray的视线仿佛失了焦，手指在瓶口来回地滑动，很长时间才重新开口：“没错，那是一场很惨烈的战争，代价是惨痛的，并不是黑客付出了惨烈的代价，而是那名黑客就是代价本身。”  
Root敲打桌面的动作猛地停了下来，黑暗中有无数个小光点逐渐亮起，点亮了一些模糊的画面，每一条街道，每一个角落，每一个时间节点，每一个人……  
“机器说，她没有死，但是失去了一些记忆，需要慢慢地回想起来。”Gray说完最后一个字，扯下了胸前的铭牌，随手扔进了火堆里。她几步走到窗前，一丝微弱的亮光从地平线升起，只剩下稀疏的几丝飘雨落在脸上。  
“雨停了。”

Lena走出门，天已经亮了大半，外面安安静静的，如果不是地上还有大片的积水，如此恐怖的一夜暴风雨仿佛没有发生过一样。  
她们的车子半边还浸在积水里，孤零零地无人问津。  
CEO深深呼出了口气，她的胃依然不怎么舒服，但比起前半夜已经好了很多。“Kara.”她清了清嗓子，唤出了困扰了自己一整夜的名字。  
红色的披风几乎是在瞬间出现在了她的视野之中，然后氪星人稳稳地降落在了她身前，全身都湿透了，一头金发乱糟糟地顶在脑袋上。  
“你在上面待了多久？”Lena意识到自己攥紧的拳头冰冷，随之又松开了。她们看起来都很糟糕，自己带着一身血迹，而Kara全身湿漉漉的，但她还是感觉有光从什么地方照射了出来。  
“一整晚。”Kara低着头，两只手指不安地绞动在了一起，她一直能很好地掌控自己，但在Lena面前总是会有那么些动摇。听到Lena出事的消息后她立马就让Alex搜索出手表的下落，然后冒着狂风暴雨赶到了这里，听到了屋里几个人的对话，她听到了Lena的声音，人没事，安好，Kara松下一口气，却不知道自己该不该贸贸然闯进去了。  
“Kara.”Lena在努力使自己保持平静，不住颤动的肩膀却出卖了她。  
Kara一时间也不知道该说些什么，想移开视线，又忍不住被那双绿眼睛里蕴含的东西吸引，那是里面混杂着愧疚与自我讽刺，本能地让氪星人指尖发麻。  
“我犯了一个严重的错误，我很受伤，很心痛，于是把所有的过错都归结到你身上，以为自己能够摆脱这种痛苦……”Lena的肩膀颤抖得越来越厉害，她吸了吸鼻子，忍住了没有伸手去擦掉模糊视线的眼泪，“但我错了，这么做没能让痛苦减轻，反而让我深陷进黑暗之中。Kara，我……”  
太阳从地平线升起，金色的光芒倾洒在两个人身上，融进了两个人之间缓缓缩短的距离。没等她把后面的话说完，Kara伸手把她抱进了怀中，是夜里靠近火光时的那种温暖，唯一不同的是，她们的拥抱不会使人灼伤。  
远处的屋檐还在往下滴着水，滴答滴答，与不知是谁的心跳声交汇在了一起。  
雨夜终将会过去的。

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话这是我写过最痛苦的一篇文。  
> 一是距离我上一次写肖根已经是三年前的事情了，找回当年的感觉真的太难了。  
> 二是sc跟肖根的风格其实完全不搭，两边的风格互相切换也是真的很有难度。  
> 再者我不想这篇crossover是肖根或者sc的主场，所以很努力地从中能找到一个平衡点，能串接两边故事的平衡点，无论是sc还是肖根，我希望自己能够写出她们各自的故事。
> 
> 所以我为什么那么喜欢给自己增加难度呢？  
> 因为我是游泳的时候出现的脑洞！脑子进水了啊！！！
> 
> 希望你们喜欢。


End file.
